Harley Temptation
by Dandiegoose
Summary: "1 month. 30 days. 720 Hours. 43,200 minutes. 2,592,000 seconds. What does this have to do with anything? Oh… it's how long it's been since I've had sex." Bella is on a mission to get laid.


This was my submission for Stand Up 4 Katalina. If you haven't met Katalina, you're missing out. She's a lovely soul.  
If you don't like motorcycles and PWP, I'd stay away from this one. Oh and the word 'fuck'… I'm not sorry. In case I'm not clear, this is rated M. ;)

Thanks to OliveOil for Oliphants who beta-ed for me on REALLY short notice and then got it back to me in lightspeed time. Any errors are mine because I added to it after she beta-ed.

* * *

1 month. 30 days. 720 Hours. 43,200 minutes. 2,592,000 seconds. What does this have to do with anything? Oh… it's how long it's been since I've had sex. Do you know how much that sucks? I imagine that I'm not the only one that has this problem. In fact, I know that I'm not. But considering we went from having sex EVERY DAY (most of the time, multiple times a day) to not at all for 30 days, I'm pretty fucking pissed. Granted, it's not really either of our faults. He had a week-long business trip, followed by a week-long business trip for me, then the fucking crimson tide came (and I don't do blood sports, thank you very much) and we've both just been so busy this month.

But I have a plan, a good plan.

You see, Edward has a motorcycle. Not just any motorcycle though. He has a custom built Harley Davidson Sportster complete with mini ape-hangers, street performance mufflers, amazing paint job and a bitch bar for me. My man loves his bike. It gets washed at least once a week (unless we ride it, then it's washed when we get home), its oil changed EVERY 2500 miles (because we can't let it get close to 3000 miles, what if we went on a long ride and went OVER 3000?!), and waxed once a month.

Enough about the bike, I'll get back to the plan. As you can tell, Edward LOVES his bike. He also says that he loves me, so I figured I'd combine his loves.

My friend Alice is a photographer who specializes in boudoir photography. You know those sexy pictures in the lingerie? Since Edward has to work late, again, Alice came over earlier today and we had a shoot with me on the bike. She was able to get one of the pictures edited today and I had it printed at Target (as long as I promised that the rest would come from her professional printers) so I could have it ready before Edward gets home.

Just after I get home from Target, Edward calls. Since I'm trying to set the print up in front of the door to lead him to the backyard garage where he keeps the bike, I barely make it to my phone in time.

"Hey, baby! Are you on your way home? I have a surprise for you!" I say, trying to catch my breath.

"Well, hello to you too, Gorgeous. What has you so out of breath?" he chuckles.  
_God, that laugh. _

"I just said that I had a surprise for you! Are you coming home now? I need to finish getting ready for your surprise!"

"I just left. I have to stop and get gas on my way home. I'll be there in like 30 minutes. Is that enough time for whatever you're planning?" he asks.

Since I still have my lingerie on under my clothes, I know that I can be ready in less time. "Yep! It'll actually be ready in about 10. If you want to just get gas tomorrow, I might be able to make it worth your while," I say, hoping he'll get home sooner. I smile to myself when he takes the bait and replies that he'll be home in 15 minutes.

After hanging up the phone, I rush back to the door and make sure the picture is exactly where it should be. Then I start stripping. I make sure to trail my shoes though the living room to the dining room. My shirt is draped over a chair in the dining room and my pants are on the floor just inside the back door.

I run out and open up the garage. I'm suddenly grateful for the acre of land our house sits on. It provides the privacy that I'll need for this plan. Not that I am shy, but you know. Just before I walk into the garage, I hear a car coming up the driveway.

I bolt into the garage and try to drape myself on his bike the way Alice had me earlier. As it turns out, I am not so great at doing this myself. I hear the back door open and close so I just kinda throw myself on the bike in an entanglement of limbs. I sit on the seat with one leg up next to me (Yay yoga!) while the other kinda dangles down. I lean towards the handlebars and prop my head up with my hand.

I'd like to say that when Edward steps into the garage he goes crazy and fucks me immediately on the bike and we have a crazy amount of orgasms before we go inside and do it some more. Then we live happily ever after while having multiple orgasms every two hours. Awesome, right?

Unfortunately, that does not happen.

You see, since I have nothing touching the floor to help keep me on the bike and the bike tilts to the side a bit while on the kickstand, I'm leaning backwards a bit to keep from sliding off. I do not expect my elbow to slide off the gas tank, toppling me backwards off the bike as soon as Edward rounds the corner. I also don't expect him to laugh his ass off while picking me up off the floor. I don't mean to punch him in the nuts in the process… okay, so maybe I mean to a little bit, but he is _laughing_ at me.

Once he decides that his balls aren't going to fall off, he realizes that I'm wearing the corset, cheekies, garter belt, and thigh highs from the picture he saw in the house.

"Jesus, Bella. I don't know what brought this on, but you are more than welcome to greet me wearing this every day," he says while pulling me towards him. I laugh in response.

"We haven't had time for sex in a month. Desperate times call for desperate measures," I say as he lifts me and sets me on the seat of the motorcycle. He spreads my legs some and steps between them. "I'd be more than happy to do this on a regular basis if you weren't always working all of a sudden. You get that project done yet?" I ask as my hands unbutton his shirt and slide it off his arms.

He leans down and trails his nose along my neck, kissing as he goes. When he gets to the hollow in my throat, he grabs my tits and squeezes them together to rub his face in them. He pulls back to look at me. His hand travels back up to my cheek and he rubs circles with his thumb. "I got the project done, but I still have to present it next week. One more crazy week and we'll be back to normal."

He leans forward and kisses me ever so lightly before his other hand reaches behind my neck and holds my head to his so he can kiss me harder. This kiss is the kiss I was hoping for when he first came into the garage. This kiss is full of a month's worth of passion. I can feel the nibbles on my bottom lip just before his tongue sweeps it and darts in to massage my own.

As I pull away to breathe, he starts kissing down the opposite side of my neck. His hands slide down my sides and pull my tits out of the top of my corset. He fingers the lacy edge of the corset a bit before demanding that it stay on for now. His rough hands grab and massage my tits while his head dips down to take one nipple into his mouth.

Heaven.

I reach down and unbutton his pants. I can feel him toeing off his shoes so that his pants can just fall off, and I'm pleasantly surprised to find that Edward is going commando today. His hard cock pokes my stomach as he moves his mouth to the other nipple.

I take his cock into my hands and slowly start sliding my hand up and down the shaft. His answering groan is exactly what I am hoping for. He brings his head back up to kiss my mouth while one hand reaches behind me to lift my ass up and the other tries to pull my underwear down. The garters are attached to my corset and the panties get stuck.

With a growl, he pulls away from my face to look down and unhook the garters. He roughly finishes sliding my underwear off and his fingers immediately start working my clit. His lips catch mine again as he begins to push two fingers in and out of me rapidly.

Moaning makes kissing quite hard, in case you weren't aware.

I reach down and stroke his cock firmly then pull him closer to me. He pulls his fingers out of me, moaning when he slides them into my mouth. He knows how much I like that.

I feel his cock nudge my clit, so I wrap my legs around his hips. Thankfully, Edward takes the hint. He uses his hand to help guide himself in. He is slow at first, going all the way in until our hips met. He dips his head down to my tits and pulls a nipple into his mouth. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him as he pulls out just as slowly as before.

Before I can even miss him, he's already shoving back into me hard. It feels amazing. I let my head fall back and revel in the feeling. This is the feeling that I had been missing for a month.

I pull his mouth from my tits so that I can kiss him again. He drags his tongue up my chest and up my neck until he gets to my mouth. He nibbles slightly on my bottom lip before he slides his tongue into my mouth.

I walk my fingers down my front and rub my clit. Edward groans when I graze his cock as it slides in and out of me. He pulls away from the kiss and looks down to where we're connected. He doubles his efforts by moving faster and harder. I do my part by rubbing my clit harder and faster.

My orgasm hits hard and fast. I can hear myself cursing and him groaning lowly. Edward has slowed down a bit, but he's going just as hard as before. I think that he's going to come with me, but then he just stops.

He pulls me off the bike and turns me around.

"Bend over the seat, baby. This is going to be hard and fast. I hope you're ready for it," he says lowly.

As Edward pushes my shoulders down, I feel his hands spread my ass cheeks. I grab the seat in front of me and prepare for what I know is coming.

He slides his cock down my ass crack and puts a tiny bit of pressure on my asshole. While he knows that I'm not into anal sex, he does know that I like a little bit of playing. He slides his cock the rest of the way down and into my pussy.

As his hips meet my ass, he rubs his finger over my asshole a bit. I feel the sting of a smack on my left ass cheek and know that this will be a great ending. He moves in and out very quickly before wrapping my hair around his hand and pulling me back so I lean against his chest.

I wrap my arms around the back of Edward's head to help with my stability. He uses his free hand to pluck at my nipples. I know that my orgasm is close, but I don't know if this is going to get me there from here. I pull my hands from around his neck and lean forward on the seat of the motorcycle again. He wraps my hand in his and then we rub my clit together.

This orgasm comes a little bit slower, but it's more powerful then the first one. He coaxes it from me as only he can. He stalls for just a moment before going at me with punishing speed until finally he is met with his own orgasm.

He lays his head down on my back while he catches his breath. He laughs one of his amazing laughs before wrapping an arm around my waist and turning me towards him.

"Did we just defile my bike?" he asks.

"Yep. One motorcycle fantasy down, one more to go. Think we can google how to do that while riding?" I laugh.

He kisses me sweetly before saying, "I don't think that would be such a great idea. I can see the crash and burn from here. It does not look pretty."

"Party pooper," I laugh as I pull away. I walk to the garage door and peek over my shoulder. "Coming?" I ask.

He trots up behind me and lifts me into a fireman hold. He pats my ass fondly while walking. "No… but I bet you will be soon."

I guess my happily ever after is happening now.


End file.
